epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:JakeTheManiac/Fifth Official Wiki Rap Tournament Round 2: JakeTheManiac vs MetalFire
Oh, hey, a Jake blog that's not an interview. That's a rarity nowadays. Anyways, welcome to the third match of the second round of the Fifth Official Wiki Rap Tournament. Tonight's battle features a fire caused by metal rapping against a maniac named Jake. The connection being guys who lost early in last year's tournament and made it to round 2 this year, one getting a landslide victory and the other having a close match up. Improvised intro is improvised. Thanks to Wonder for giving us this opportunity and Jella for the cool (and as of right now, not on the blog) titlecard. So, without further ado, let's Marvin Gaye and get it on… that sounds dirty, never mind. Just read. The Cast Jake T. Maynyak as JakeTheManiac Jose Joestar as MetalFire The Battle FIFTH OFFICIAL WIKI RAP TOURNAMENT!!! ROUND 2!!!!! JAKETHEMANIAC!!!!! VERSUS!!!!! METALFIRE!!!! BEGIN!!!! MetalFire: Welcome to Inside the User's Studio, I’m your host, Jose Today we have Jake, who specializes in milking Coupe Tell me, redneck, how could a nobody from nowhere be known? It’s by being a discount MSV, but with an extra chromosome You said it yourself, you’re scared to face this shooting Joestar A Polish Sausage’s roasted when smoked by this Cuban Cigar You strive to be a try hard Letterman to every user you meet Go back to your real job and wave the Six white Flags in defeat! JakeTheManiac: Well, I'm flattered to know that you'd put my junk on your mouth Shouldn't shock me, though; you like being on the dick of the South I'm in the heart of Music City, you're in the sperm of Florida's coast You best His-panic when I rock harder than Maud when I roast You're as soft as aluminum and about as hot as a freezer And tonight the Maniac's running wild on a wanna-beaner I'm extravagant when rapping at this blasphemous pacifist My analysis says tell this massive weeb that his ass is whipped! Metal: Wachow has more savage piledrivers, you're no Maniac 'Cause you can’t handle showing your face or being called Jack To answer your question on how to fix your relationships frustration: Since you love learning fetishes, call me daddy for compensation Just another 9 year old into Roblox, Barney and MLG Your lines look half assed, stick to stealing from an AWC You had to tag in a Daily Show rip off for some publicity Like Stewart, you tagged out, but no one misses your series Jake: Mark this as twice you're against a saint but you still ain't got a prayer Tried to crush the comp last year; couldn't even stomp out a Flare You school me on relationships? Voice is better with the girls than you! Just because you got a waifu on the web doesn't mean your love is true I'll take a tac-otaku out like it's Chipotle! Jose's flow's so phoney! Jake is putting down this ani-mediocre rapping one-trick brony! So just go and hide behind guys unfortunate to be your friends 'Cause I ran you back to the border, I Made The Wiki Great Again! WHO WON?!?!?! WHO ADVANCES?!?!?! YOU DECIDE IN THE COMMENTS!!!!!!!! MEEEEEEGUUUUH-nope. Not doing that this year. Category:Blog posts